Chopsticks
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: ¿Qué coño es esto Matt?" Me reí "Ya te lo he dicho, Mello, son Pa-li-llos" MelloxMatt


Sí! Estoy inspirada para escribir! Y eso no pasa muy seguido. Así que traigo un one-shot que había pensado antes de Rain, pero no estaba inspirada a escribirlo.

Espero les guste!

Ya saben las **advertencias**. Shonen-ai tirándole a Yaoi, palabrotas, lo usual. Nada más

Y el **disclaimer** ya me toca las narices, saben lo que debería decir así que imaginen que lo dice, OK?

Wiiiii aquí vamos!

**Chopsticks**

-¿Qué coño es esto, Matt?

Mello siempre tiene que decir al menos una palabrota por cada oración. No puede evitarlo ni controlarlo, ni le interesa. Es su forma de ser, le sale natural. Y a mí me resulta muy sexy que lo haga.

Ya llevamos dos semanas en Japón, y Mello aún no se adapta a la comida de acá. Bueno, en realidad Mello no come mucho. No me sorprende, pues se la pasa con un chocolate en la boca. Con lo que realmente no se adapta es con los _utensilios_.

-Ya te lo dije mil veces, Mello, se llaman pa-li-llos. Pa-li-llos. No es tan complicado.

Bien, tal vez decir eso sea el peor error que he podido cometer en mi vida, pero no importa. También tengo derecho a molestarme, aunque sea una vez cada diez años. Aunque en realidad, no estoy molesto. Yo no puedo molestarme con Mello. Pero debo fingir que lo hago para que no se aproveche _tanto_ de mí. Y sí, sé lo triste que suena el énfasis en la palabra tanto.

-Ya sé que son palillos. No tengo retraso mental como tú.

-Yo sólo contesté a tu pregunta.

Refunfuña, murmura algunas palabrotas mientras pica la bola de arroz con uno de los palillos. Está molesto. Él siempre está molesto, sobre todo últimamente. La investigación del caso Kira no ha ido muy bien desde que llegamos a Japón. Y Mello no deja de pensar que Near nos lleva mucha ventaja. A mí en realidad no me importa. Kira y lo que haga me tienen sin cuidado, ya hay mucha gente encargándose de eso. Lo que yo quisiera sería escaparme a alguna ciudad desconocida con Mello, sólo nosotros dos. Pero Mello no lo sabe. Me asesinaría si lo supiera.

-Lo que quiero saber es cómo pretendes que coma con esto. Tráeme un puto tenedor.

Es la misma escena todas las noches. La verdad, yo estoy fascinado con la comida local. A Mello le es indiferente, pero a mí me encanta. Y como yo compro la comida… bueno, el resto es fácil de imaginar.

-Si me dejaras enseñarte, sería más fácil.

Me mira con rencor. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Sí, ofrecerle darle lecciones de algo es como insultarlo. Después de todo, él es el número dos, yo soy el tres, por ende, es superior a mí, y por tanto no puede haber algo que yo sepa hacer y él no.

-No lo necesito. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Me dan ganas de reírme y decir "eso quiero verlo", pero me limitaré a sólo reírme. Si le digo algo, podría sacarme los ojos con los palillos. Mejor sólo disfrutar el espectáculo.

Sostiene los palillos torpemente entre sus dedos. Tiemblan, no logra mantenerlos fijos. Trata de sostener un pedazo de carne, pero no logra ni levantarlo. Está frustrado. Vuelve a intentarlo, logra pescar la comida y la levanta… no, falló de nuevo. Qué divertido es esto. Ahí va de nuevo. Sostiene la carne, la levanta… sí, ahora logró levantarla… No, a dos centímetros del plato vuelve a caerse, y salpica la salsa. Tengo que aguantarme las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Él está furioso, arroja los palillos al suelo.

-¡Es una mierda! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre comer con pedazos de madera?!

Voltea a verme con rabia. Ahora va a asesinarme. Porque claro, lo que salga mal tiene que ser mi culpa. Yo sigo riéndome. Sé que no es bueno para mi integridad. Pero es demasiado divertido, no puedo evitarlo.

Lo sostengo de los hombros para evitar que me mate.

-Deja que te enseñe. No es difícil.

Me ve con rabia. Sé que me detesta, pero que está a punto que doblegarse. Pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, así que se ha limitado a sentarse frente al plato de comida con los brazos cruzados. Qué lindo se ve con ésa cara de puchero.

Amo hacer esto.

Me paro detrás de él y rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos, para luego sostener sus manos. Si no tuviera éste pretexto, él jamás me dejaría ni tocarlo.

Tomo unos palillos y los pongo en su mano. Con las mías, le explico la forma correcta de sostenerlos para que pueda manipularlos con facilidad. Voltea su cara hacia mí, estamos muy cerca. Éste es el momento que más me gusta de enseñarle a Mello a usar palillos chinos, cuando siento su respiración a pocos milímetros de mi cara.

Rectifico. El momento que más me gusta de enseñarle a Mello a usar los palillos es cuando éstos ya ruedan en el piso y él me recuesta en la mesa y me besa, convirtiendo toda su frustración en pasión desenfrenada.

Ésta es la quinta vez que trato de enseñarle a Mello a usar los palillos. A pesar de ello, aún no parece haberlo aprendido. A veces me pregunto si lo hace a propósito para ver hasta qué punto lo soporto.

Pero pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que siempre estamos desnudos antes de que termine la lección

_END_

Wow qué raro fue eso. Aunque más o menos quedó como lo pensé (y eso no pasa muy seguido)

Bueno, saben que los amo y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews a mis one-shots, me encanta abrir mi bandeja de entrada y ver al menos un "review alert", con eso me hacen el día XD.

Opinen onegai!!!


End file.
